1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, an image recording apparatus is known which is provided with a head which ejects ink droplets, a cleaning unit which cleans a droplet discharge surface of the head and the like. The cleaning unit is provided with an ejecting means which ejects cleaning liquid onto the droplet discharge surface, a wiping means which wipes the droplet discharge surface where the cleaning liquid is applied, and the like (see JP-A-2009-233896 (Patent Document 1), for example).